


I Got My Eyes On You

by Driving_This_Bus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driving_This_Bus/pseuds/Driving_This_Bus
Summary: Set after Season 5. Lena is eager to make things right. Kara's old feelings resurface.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hold On, We're Going Home by Pia Mia

“This could be the break we are looking for.” Alex stated plainly. 

Currently, she was leading a briefing on an operation that would go down in three hours. Kara loved when her sister was giving orders and leading missions. Alex was in her element. It brought a smile to Kara as her heart filled with pride. 

“This group moves fast. It could be our only chance to see what they are up to before they go back underground.” Alex addressed the room. “We have to be careful on this one. We are spread thin as crime has spiked in the city.”

It was at that moment the door of the trailer opened and in walked Lena Luthor. Kara smiled as the gorgeous dark haired lady shut the door behind her. Lena looked stunning in her green tailored pantsuit. Kara gave Lena a small wave of hello, which was returned with a firm nod of the head in acknowledgement.

“Luther? What are you doing here?” Alex said in confusion. “How did you get past the guards at the fence?”

“Oh…” Lena’s eyes quickly glanced at Kara. “I was told-”

“I invited her.” Kara spoke up. “I figured with most of the DEO on assignment and J’onn out of town, we could use an extra pair of hands. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I texted Lena right before this meeting.”

“Okay.” Alex schooled her facial features. “Have a seat, Lena.”

Only Kara could see the hurt look in Alex’s eyes at not having been told Lena was coming. She felt bad but she knew Alex would have turned her down. It had been nine months since Lex and Leviathan attacked. Kara knew Alex and everyone else were still hesitant about which side Lena was truly on. Honestly, if it were not for Kara’s interactions with Lena over the years outside Supergirl, she would completely agree with their assignment of the CEO. Lena was a different woman around Kara and she wished the others would see what she saw in those beautiful green eyes.

 _You sure that’s not the raging lady boner you have for the striking and mysterious woman?_ Kara’s mind threw at her. 

_No!_ Kara said to the voice in her head. _Lena is an asset. A beautiful asset with a nice round a-_

“Kara?” Lena was looking down at her.

“Huh? I mean, yes?” Kara didn’t realize she had zoned out.

“I asked if this seat was free?” Lena let out a little laugh.

“Oh! Yeah!” Kara pulled out the chair next to her for Lena.

“Thank you.” Lena sat down in the chair. She gave Kara a small smile before turning her attention to Alex.

“As I was saying,” Alex quickly adjusted to the new arrival. “we are spread thin. I will be here in the trailer to keep an eye on everything. Winn will be in a tech van near the warehouse monitoring communications. And, Supergirl will be going in alone.”

Lena whirled her head around to Kara. 

“Do you think that’s for the best?” Lena whispered with a concerned look.

“I’ll be fine, Lena.” Kara tried to reassure her friend. “I’ve been in worse.”

“Remember folks,” Alex’s voice boomed around the room. “we are only here to do reconnaissance. We don’t know what this group has in that warehouse. We are not expecting a strong resistance but this group has been known to have kryptonite in the past.”

“I think it would be best if Ka- I mean, Supergirl went in with a Krypto Suit.” Lena spoke up.

“I agree.” Alex nodded her head. “Do you have another on hand?”

“I do. It's in-”

“Come on guys. The scouting reports say there are barely any men in there.” Kara tried to brush off the suggestion. “I highly doubt they were able to get their hands on kryptonite.”

“Still, I would rather be safe than sorry. I would at least like you to have it on hand in case things turn south.” Alex took command. “That’s it everyone. We are a go in less than three hours. You all are dismissed.”

Agents began to file out of the trailer as Kara and Lena got to their feet. Kara was about to ask Lena how she was doing when Alex stepped.

“I’m glad you’re here, Lena.” Alex said with a hint of untruth in the statement. “Supergirl, next time I would like it if you told me who you were bringing into my operations. Not that I don't appreciate your help, Lena. But a heads up would be nice.”

“Totally! Again, I’m sorry.” Kara still felt bad. “You know what they say, better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Right?”

Alex was not pleased. Lucky for Kara, Lena pivoted the conversation down another path.

“Where would you like me to be, Alex?”

“We could use you in the van with Winn. Ladies.” Alex said before she nodded to the two of them and walked outside.

“I’m so sorry I was late.” Lena said as she placed a hand on Kara’s strong bicep. “I was in a lunch meeting when you texted. I came as soon as I could.”

“It’s completely okay. I’m just happy you came.” Kara smiled awkwardly as heat radiated from her arm where Lena was holding it. “It really means a lot to me that you’re here.”

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be than here with you.” Lena said shly as she removed her hand from Kara’s arm. She was looking everywhere but Kara’s face. “I should get going. I have to go back to my office to grab your suit.”

“Do you want a lift?” Kara’s eyes lit up.

“Oh. I’m still nervous about flying.” Lena said with a grimace.

“It’s okay! I promise not to drop you.” Kara laughed but stopped when she saw the pale look on Lena’s face. “I’m sorry! I was joking! I would never drop you. I only asked because it's the fastest way to travel.”

“I know you won’t drop me.” Lena said as she thought about her options. “Okay, let’s do it. But only because we’re pressed for time.”

* * *

“You ready to do this?” Kara stood outside in front of Lena. “I can bridal carry you or I can take my cape off and you can ride on my back. Whatever you are more comfortable with.”

Kara could see the wheels behind Lena’s emerald eyes turning. Red and blue may don Kara’s body, but secretly green was her favorite color. Not any green though, Lens’s eyes green. The green that haunted Kara’s dreams at night. 

_The green you want to wake up to everyday._ The voice in Kara’s head said to her.

 _Stop it!_ Kara fired back. _Not the time for this._

Kara wasn’t sure when that voice started roaming around in her brain but it was getting really ornery lately. It had been a rough few months for Kara’s friendship with Lena. After Kara first told Lena she was Supergirl, Kara lived in bliss at how well Lena took it. Of course, Lena was only pretending to be her friend but at the time Kara didn’t know that. Those weeks were the happiest of Kara’s life. She felt so relieved that Lena knew and she could finally be her full self with the beautiful woman who walked around in Kara’s dreams late at night. 

_Hopefully, you both can live like that again someday._ The voice chimed in.

 _Agreed._ Kara thought happily.

“I think bridal will be fine. We’ve done that before.” Lena said with a nod of her head.

“Alright, put your arms around my head.” Kara pulled Lena closer to her body as Lena placed her arms around her neck. Kara could smell Lena’s perfume, it was more spicy than flowery. The smell filled her heart with love. _Maybe this wasn’t the best idea_ , Kara thought. She put one arm behind Lena’s back and used the other to lift her knees up until Lena was settled into her arms. Lena let out a little noise of surprise.

“You ready?” Kara smiled down at Lena.

“I think so.” Lena tried to return the smile.

“Alright, here we go.” Kara pushed off the ground to lift them into the air. 

The flight over to Lena’s office was fairly quick but it felt long to Kara. She tried not to get distracted by Lena’s face buried into her neck. Many times she had imagined that statuesque face on her neck but in a more heated way. Kara blushed at the erotic images jumping around in her head. A warmth flowed through her as she imagined Lena kissing her way across Kara’s neck to her pulse point where Lena would give a little lick before she sucked on it. She was grateful Lena had her eyes closed so she would've seen the red flush that covered Kara’s face.

They touched down on Lena’s office balcony just before Kara’s mind started to conjure up different images of what else Lena could do with her mouth. 

“I’ll just be a second.” Lena took out her keys and unlocked her office door. She headed to her desk to look for the suit she made a couple days ago. Kara looked around the balcony and remembered all the times Lena and her would chat about the world or what they had for dinner the night before. Kara knew it wasn’t a coincidence that Lena had this balcony built after she first met Supergirl. That thought always made her smile inside and out.

“I got it!” Lena placed the small device in her pocket. She had worked hard to reduce the size to make the suit more portable. Locking the office behind her, Lena stepped up to Kara and automatically wrapped her hands around the strong woman’s neck. “Let’s go!”

* * *

The flight back was faster than the first trip. Lena managed to keep her eyes open this time. Kara could have sworn she saw a smile emerge on Lena’s face as she looked at the buildings below.

* * *

Kara stood behind a wall next to the warehouse waiting for the go.

“Comms check.” Alex’s voice echoed into Kara’s ear.

“Winn here.” He said from the tech van near the back entrance.

“I’m here as well.” Lena's voice sent a jolt of satisfaction through Kara’s body.

 _Maybe you should focus on the men with guns._ The voice was back.

 _I’m trying!_ Kara snapped. _You try focusing with Lena Luther practically whispering into your ear!_

“Alright, Supergirl. Do you see any hostiles?” Alex's voice brought Kara back to the situation at hand. 

She did a quick x-ray of the area and found no one. In fact, she saw nothing. That was strange for Kara. _Why would a warehouse be lined with lead?_ , Kara thought, _Unless…_

“Alex, something is wrong.” Kara said. “I think they knew we’d be coming.”

“Supergirl, whatever you do,” Alex already knew what Kara was thinking. “do not go in there.”

“This might be our only chance.” Kara argued. “I can handle this, Alex. Trust me.”

“Fine.” Alex sighs. “But first sign of trouble-”

“I’m out.” Kara said as she made her way to the side door. She tried to be as quiet as she could. She checked her corners and she weaved through the hallways. Kara could hear voices talking in the distance. It didn't sound like there were only a few men. 

“I’m hearing a lot of voices around me.” Kara stopped and hugged a wall. “Are you sure this organization is small? I’m hearing what sounds like a Lana Del Rey concert.”

“Whose Lana Del Rey?” Winn asked in surprise.

“She’s a singer.” Lena informed him.

“Winn, is there a way you can determine how many people are in there?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I can try and reroute a government satellite to check for body heat signatures.” Winn said excitedly. Typing could be heard through his mic. “One second. I’m having trouble breaking through the firewall.”

“Winn, please hurry the voices are getting louder.” Kara pleaded.

“Here let me take a look.” Lena said as she took the computer from Winn. A mild _hey!_ could be heard in the background.

“There!” Lena said proudly. “Oh no, Supergirl you’re right. The warehouse is full of people.”

“Supergirl, I want you out of there now!” Alex said firmly. “I mean it. Get out now.”

“Wait, the voice’s have stopped.” Kara creeped up some stairs she found. “There is only one person speaking now.”

 _“-with these devices we will run the town. We will overwhelm National City! Supergirl can’t be everywhere at once!”_ Cheers could be heard in Kara’s mic.

“Guys, this is not good!” Kara crouched behind a crate above the cheering crowd. “She’s back. It’s-”

“Lillian.” The anger in Lena’s voice was unmistakable.

“Hey, where are you going?!” Winn shouted as Lena jumped out of the van and booked it to the warehouse.

“Winn, what’s going on?!” Alex shouted into her mic.

“Lena took out her earpiece and ran into the building.” Winn said, still in shock.

“She did what?!” The Danvers sisters spoke at the same time. Kara’s tone was more of a gritty whisper compared to the fire in Alex’s voice.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Alex said more to herself then anyone else.

“She probably has a reason.” Kara defended. “I’m sure- I have eyes on her!”

* * *

Lena leaned up against a wall trying to steady her heart rate. Kara watched as Lena composed herself before rounding the corner to the main floor of the warehouse. The crowd was silent as Lillian continued to address them.

“The reign of Supergirl is over!'' Lillian held the men in the warehouse enraptured.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” Lena projected coolly. She stood in the back a good distance from the crowd of men with her hands in the pockets of her pants. Kara was impressed and just a smidge turned on by Lena’s bravado. Alex let out a low _damn_ at the balls Lena possessed.

“Well, the wayward daughter returns.” Lillian adjusted quickly to Lena’s arrival. “Why do I have the pleasure of your company? Did you finally workout where these ‘missing’ funds from LuthorCorp were dispersed?”

“You can’t hide anything LurtoerCorp related from me.” Lena raised an eyebrow. “I always find it in the end.”

“How brave of you to come here all alone,” Lillian descended the platform and made her way to Lena. “and how stupid too.”

“You know me, I tend to react emotionally first.” Lena stared her mother down. Lillian was flanked by four men with guns at the ready. “I’m working on it.”

“Still, to have the gall to come in here and interrupt my business affairs.” Lillian’s anger seeped out into her voice. “Why be so careless? Do you truly not value your life that you would come in here on some sort of suicide mission?”

“No.” Lena said calmly with a grin. “But it's a great distraction.”

At Lena’s words, Kara flew across the expansive room and took out as many men as she could. The men scrambled as she made another pass. They were having a hard time getting a good lock on her with their guns.

“I want everyone in there now!” Alex yelled over comms.

Kara was sweeping the crowd near her with her heat vision when a loud bang was heard from the back of the room. When Kara turned to look at what caused the noise, she saw Lillian holding a strange gun as she ran out the back. Kara zeroed in on where Lena used to be and cried out the younger woman’s name.

Lena Luthor was on the ground and she wasn’t moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara blames herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to split this chapter in half.

_Is there a company where you can hire goons?_ Kara thought. _Seriously, where does Lillian ship these guys from?_

Kara was taking out as many people as she could before DEO agents arrived. That’s when she heard the loud bang. She followed the noise to where Liliian was booking it to the exit. Something was wrong. She looked to where Lena was standing before, only now she wasn’t standing. She laid lifeless on the ground.

“LENA!” Kara’s scream echoed around the warehouse. She flew straight through the crowd but dropped hard to the ground when she got close to Lena. Kara’s strength was leaving her body. She tried to crawl towards Lena. Each inch was escurshiating. Lena was lying prone with her head tossed to the side. Kara couldn’t see her face but she could see a green light emanating from the left side of Lena’s torso. Kryptonite.

 _I can still hear her heartbeat. She’s still alive!_ Kara fought back the pain as she kept crawling to Lena. _Just a little more…_

Kara finally made it to Lena’s side. She searched Lena to see if there was anymore damage. The pain was pounding in her head. Kara attempted to lift Lena but the kryptonite in Lena’s body was straining on Kara’s strength. 

“Supergirl.” Alex had reached out to Kara. “We can take it from here.”

Alex with a small group of medics surrounded her as she held on to Lena’s body. She didn’t want to let go. She couldn’t let Lena out of her sight.

“Please, let us help.” Alex said quietly. “We can get her to the DEO. You can meet her there but I need you to let go.”

Kara’s body was getting weaker. She knew she had to get Lena the help she needed. Relenting, Kara struggled as she stood up and placed Lena on the gurney. The medics rushed Lena out of the warehouse. Kara looked around and saw that the DEO was successfully suppressing the group. Alex gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before Kara flew out and into the sky. She followed the medic van all the way to the DEO. She didn’t take her eyes off the van. She wouldn’t take her eyes off Lena.

* * *

Lena’s gurney burst through the doors to the DEO’s Medic Wing with Kara in tow. People swarmed the gurney as it booked through the hallway. 

“She’s in shock.” The doctor commented. “There is no exit wound. We need to take her to OR 3.” 

The doctor went off to get scrubbed in as the nurses switched out the fluids flowing through the line in Lena’s arm. They were shouting off meds to the OR techs but Kara wasn’t focused on that. Her only focus was on the brillant woman lying on a gurney bleeding out. She couldn’t even get close to her. Lena’s face was a picture of calm, like she was sleeping away her troubles. As they got closer a hand was placed on Kara’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Supergirl.” Kara looked down to the woman who stopped her from going into the surgery room. “You can’t go in there but there is a viewing gallery above if you want to watch.”

Using her superspeed, Kara made it to the viewing room in record time. They were still preparing Lena for the operation. Tubes and lines were covering Lena’s beautiful body. This was not what Lena deserved.

“Alright, hand me the prongs.” The lead doctor asked the nurse to her right. They dug for the bullet while Kara blanched at the sight. “Got it!”

Slowly the doctor pulled out the small piece of medal. “It looks like some sort of capsule. The kryptonite was liquid base, made to break on contact. I’m going to need the suction.”

The doctor handed the nurse the bullet in exchange for a tube. As the doctor went in to get all the kryptonite out, Kara sunk to the floor. The world started to twist and turn around her.

 _I should have stopped her when I saw her in the warehouse,_ Kara told herself.

 _Besides physically, do you really think you could have stopped her,_ The voice answered back.

 _She shouldn’t have been there,_ Kara thought, _why did I text her?_

Before the voice could respond, Kara could hear Alex in the hallway below her.

“Ok, I need an analysis on this gun.” Alex ordered. “I also need the location of the rest of these devices.”

“Yes, ma’am!” An agent replied.

“Has the prisoner arrived?” Alex asked.

“Yes, ma’am!” The agent answered. “We put Lillian in Interrogation Room 2.”

“Tell no one.” Alex commanded. “Specially, not Supergirl.”

Kara saw red. She ran to the interrogation room. She barely missed Alex on her way over to Lillian. She could hear Alex cursing behind her. Rage flowed through Kara as she slammed the door open with a crunch and flipped the table into the one way mirror. Lillian only laughed at her.

“Your own daughter!” Kara picked Lillian Luthor up by the throat and held her against the wall.

Lillian coughed and tried to speak. “Yes, be the monster I know you are!”

“You’re the monster!” Kara slowly tightened her grip. After everything she put Lena through to shoot her own daughter. Lillian was starting to turn blue. Kara felt a hand on the arm that was holding Lillian.

“You don’t want to do this.” Alex said with a straight tone. “Lena wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“You don’t know that.” Kara said through gritted teeth.

“No.” Alex responded. “But you can get a chance to ask her yourself. She is out of surgery.”

Just as Lilian was losing consciousness, Kara dropped her and turned on Alex “Where is she?!”

“I’ll take you to her.” Alex pulled Kara out of the room. Alex snapped at a nearby agent and pointed to the room they had just left behind.

* * *

The doctor explained to Kara that Lena made it through the surgery but they needed to put her in a medically induced coma. Kara just stood there and nodded along as she watched Lena through the window of her room. It wasn’t until Alex put an arm around her that Kara realized the doctor was gone. She spent that night curled up in a chair next to Lena. In fact, for the next few days that’s all Kara would do. She refused to go on missions. The others in the field were called back to cover. Everyone understood in their own way. Every now and then nurses would come to check Lena's vitals. The nurses told her that it was up to Lena now.

* * *

Almost a week later, Kara was holding on to Lena’s hand as she told her about the lakes on Krypton. How beautiful they were at night and how she wished she could take Lena there. When Kara felt Lena’s hand tighten around her own. She looked up to see Lena smiling down on her. It felt like the first week of spring in Kara’s mind. She couldn’t stop smiling.

“I wish I could go too.” Lena’s voice was gravelly.

“You’re awake!” Kara fumbled out of the chair. “Wait, wait. I need to get a nurse. Don’t move!”

“No, moving.” Lena laughed. “Got it.”

Kara rushed out to grab the nearest person. This was the best day of her life. Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to make her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I underestimated the size of this story. I'm sorry.
> 
> I Don't Want It At All by Kim Petras

It was a quiet afternoon for Alex. With the takedown of Lillian Luthor, the crime on the streets have taken a turn for the better. The DEO was trying to ascertain what plan Lillian had. Alex was sure there was more going on. She could feel it. 

Now, she had coffee and a date night she was looking forward to. Alex was checking out a recent intel report while she headed to the breakroom when Kara came bursting out of the nearest door. She stumbled back as her coffee slipped from her fingers. Fortunately, Kara caught the coffee in one quick move. She then proceeded to down Alex’s coffee before handing the cup back to her sister. 

“Hey!” Alex yelled at Kara’s retreating form.

“Sorry!” Kara half ran, half jogged down the hallway.

Alex sighed as she looked at her coffee stained uniform. She’ll definitely need to shower before leaving work. Wondering what caused her sister to be in such a rush, she walked over to the room Kara had just come from. Looking in, Alex saw Lena looking at the fluids and meds being pumped into her. 

“Hello, Alex.” Lena smiled at the new visitor to her room.

“Now I get it.” Alex laughed to herself as she turned back to the hallway. “Nice to see you’re awake.”

“Wait!” Lena called after Alex. “What do you get?”

“I hope you get your strength back soon, Lena. You’re going to need it.”

* * *

It had been another week of tests and visiting with Lena each day that had Kara pretty occupied. With the house key Lena had given her a few weeks ago, Kara retrieved some clothes for Lena to have when she was discharged. All Kara wanted to do was make Lena’s time at DEO as comfortable as possible. The lingering guilt from not stopping Lena still held true in her heart. So, she did what she normally did. She tried to show her love and care in gifts. She had travelled around the world and brought Lena all of her favorite things. Lena had accepted all of Kara’s gifts but it got to the point where Lena was getting cramped inside the DEO. She asked that Kara please give her a night off to rest. Kara was hurt at first but she understood. She needed to give Lena space.

At least that’s what Kara intended to do. 

See there was this new kombucha place that opened up near her apartment and Kara had to to bring Lena a sample. _Lena would love it._ That’s what she told herself as an excuse for breaking Lena’s wish. Kara strolled into the DEO with kombucha in hand and a single thought on her mind. _Lena._

As she walked through the hallways of the DEO, Kara heard someone singing. She followed the voice to find Winn sitting at his desk with headphones in. He looked cute as he got lost in the music.

“ _I want all my clothes designer. Ooh! I want someone else to buy 'em._ ” Winn was dancing in his seat singing a song Kara knew all too well. “ _If I cannot get it right now. I don't want it, I don't want it, I don’t-_ ”

“Hey, Winn.” Kara smiled at her friend as she moved into his view.

“Supergirl!” Winn nearly stumbled out of his chair. “I was just doing research. For the future. Future research.”

“Right.” Kara winked at Winn before she walked away. “Hope the research is going well.”

* * *

Lena had finally made it over to the clothes that Kara brought her. She was taking off her gown when the door to her room opened.

“Lena Luthor!” Kara stood in the doorway in shock. “Get your butt back in bed!”

“Shhh! Kara please.” Lena loudly whispered. “Shut the door!”

“What are you doing?!” It was then that she realized Lena wasn’t wearing her gown. Her face flushed a deep read. “What are you wearing?”

Kara turned around clutching the kombucha drink tight against her. Lena looked down at her underwear clad body and laughed.

“I believe it’s called Victoria’s Secret.” Lena placed her hands on her hips. “You caught me changing my clothes. What do you expect to find when you don’t knock?”

Kara’s face was beginning to get redder. “I’m sorry! I just came to drop off some kombucha.” Kara held the drink straight out to her side, still not turning around to look Lena. All of this made Lena think, _Could Kara get anymore adorable?_

“Thank you for thinking of me. Could you give me a second to get dressed?” Kara only responded by vigorously shaking her head yes. 

Lena attempted to put on her pants first. With some small grunt she managed to pull her pants up. Next, she tried to pull the t-shirt over her head but every time she lifted her left arm the stitches on her side caused her pain. 

Lena sighed in defeat. “Kara, could you help me with my shirt please?”

Kara slowly turned around with the widest eyes. Lena didn’t think she could get any cuter but once again Kara surprised her.

“I’m having trouble lifting this over my head.” Lena held her shirt out to Kara.

Lena could tell Kara was trying to hide her blush as she placed the drink on the table by the bed and went over to Lena. She took the shirt from Lena. 

“Hold out your arms.” Kara slowly pulled the shirt over Lena’s arms and up around her head.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles. Even though Lena was wearing clothes, she felt naked in Kara’s eyes.

“Now. What are you doing out of bed? It’s clear you’re still not healed.” Kara chasied Lena.

“Kara, I have a company to run. I need to get back to work.” Lena tried to argue. This was not how she planned her escape would go.

“You can run it from here. I’ll go and get whatever you need.” Kara said as she motioned to the drink and clothes she had brought Lena.

“I appreciate all that you have done but being stuck in the DEO is making me feel suffocated.” Lena treaded carefully with her words. She didn’t want Kara to think she was ungrateful for all that she had done for her. “I don’t have to work from the office. If I agree to work from home, will you let me go?”

All that Lena got in response from Kara was a sigh. Kara started to pace a little as she thought. Lena really hoped Kara would understand. In all honesty, Lena would force herself out of here even if Kara said no. Lena always got what she wanted in the end.

“Fine.” Kara relented.

“Fine?” Lena doubted it was this easy.

“On one condition.”

 _There it is,_ Lena thought.

“You have to stay with me.” Kara stated as she crossed her arms.

“What?” Of all the things in the world that was not what Lena expected to hear.

“Someone has to watch over you until you heal fully. I’ll get what you need and I promise not to cook.” Kara smiled as she said the last part.

Lena could see that Kara was trying to break the tension. Being in Kara’s home would be nice but dangerous all the same. She had toed the boundary of their friendship with Kara many times. This would be a different story. She was able to control herself in the past but with everything that had gone on in the last couple of years it become harder to hide from the feelings she harbored for Kara. She’s not sure when she discovered these new and interesting feelings. Was it when they first met in her office under the guise of writing an article or was it when she was saved from the cargo plane? Did she fall in love with Kara first or Supergirl? The wise choice would be to politely decline. The healthy choice.

“I would love that. Thank you, Kara.”


End file.
